Faintly Toxic
by xRainxFallxDownx
Summary: AU OOTP. Ginny is Ron's twin, expelled from her all girls school. She's a heartbreaker and a troublemaker. Harry is dark, brooding, and shy. HG, RHr. better summary inside!
1. Enter Beautiful Girl

**AU. Ginny Weasley is the cheery, sultry, and gorgeous popular girl. Harry Potter is the broody, tragic hero with a saving people thing. When Ginny is kicked out of her all girls magic school and sent to Hogwarts with her twin brother, and Harry's best friend, their worlds collide. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione **

**By the way, if I ever make a trailer for this, or if you just wanted to know for some reason, I picture the main song of this story being "Faintly Toxic", it's a mixup by MTV of Linkin Park's "Faint" and Britney Spears's "Toxic". It's the perfect mix of the Harry and the Ginny in this story =]**

**This story was on my old account under a different pen-name, but I couldn't remember the email and password so I'm re-uploading it! And I've re-discovered my inspiration for it too! **

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Molly Weasley raged at her youngest child and only daughter. "HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! THAT SCHOOL OFFERED YOU A FULL SCHOLARSHIP!"

The gorgeous redhead rolled her eyes, slowly examining her new, unfamiliar surroundings. She had lived full time in a boarding school in Ireland, from the age of ten until the age of fifteen, resulting from her expulsion. At the beginning of each summer, her family would visit her, before returning to England. When her fuming parents had picked her up from Kings Cross Station, they had taken her to this strange, gloomy house in London instead of the homey, warm Burrow that she remembered.

"It's good to have you back, dear," her mother sniffled. "There is so much you have yet to learn..."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Where are we?"

"This," a voice that simply commanded respect said, "is Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

Ginny turned to find a tall, elderly man in long, eccentric robes standing behind her. She immediately recognized him from a Chocolate Frog card; Albus Dumbledore. Ginny knew she should be intimidated, but years of being the queen bee of an entire school had taught her to never be intimidated by anyone.

"And what, exactly, is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It is an organization designed to battle Lord Voldemort. I'm sure you've heard of his return," Dumbledore said. There was a sparkle in his blue eyes as she stared at him.

"Yeah, I have. Westbrook focused a lot on Voldemort and his history," she said, crossing her arms. She ignored her parents' intakes of breath. "We had entire debates about how the Ministry handled things and the like."

"Then you'll fit in great here, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore smiled.

She smiled back at him before focusing her attention elsewhere and wandering into the kitchen after her mother. Sitting at the table was a black haired man, who looked worn and thin. Across from him was an even more worn looking man, with shabby robes, ruffled brown hair, and several scars on his face.

"Hello there," she greeted. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, the trouble maker," the black haired man said. "Sirius Black."

He waited for the scream, or the gasp, or the wide eyes, but found none. She simply raised her eyebrows at him. "Weird name. And you are?"

"Remus Lupin," he smiled lopsidedly.

"Even weirder name."

"Thank you," Remus grinned.

"So you're...not afraid of me?" Sirius said, looking confused.

"Should I be?" the redhead shot back. "In fact, I defended your case in a debate at my old school. Took me two hours; I won."

"Really now?" Sirius asked. "I should turn myself into the Ministry and let you take my case."

Ginny smirked at him. "Where's Ron? I've been wanting to see him..."

"Ron!" Sirius shouted. Grumbling and clumsy footsteps were heard until a rather messy, tall, and lanky teenage boy appeared.

"What, Sirius?"

"Hey big brother!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Little sister!" Ron laughed, hugging Ginny.

"By two minutes!" Ginny said, pouting.

"Yeah, well, I'm still older."

A brunette girl appeared behind him, with bushy hair, sparkly hazel eyes, and a pretty smile. Ginny appraised her for a moment, and watched as the girl practically withered under her intense scrutiny, resisting the urge to smirk. This girl was obviously of some relation to her family; no need to hate her...yet.

"Ginny, this is my best friend, Hermione. Hermione, my twin sister Ginny."

Ginny stuck her hand out and shook Hermione's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," was Hermione's light reply.

"My other best friend is here as well, but he's...sulking."

"Sulking," Ginny replied flatly. "Oh, please don't tell me you're friends with some depressed brooder!"

Hermione looked offended, Sirius barked out a laugh, and Remus watched in amusement. Mrs. Weasley clucked at her daughter while Ron smiled. "Sorry, sis, but it's something like that."

"Eh, it happens," Ginny shrugged. "I'm gonna go put my stuff upstairs. Where's my room?"

"You'll be sharing with me," Hermione finally chimed in. "I can show you if you like."

"Yeah, please," Ginny said, using her kindest voice. If this girl was Ron's best friend, Ginny would try her hardest to find some positives to her. Even if her hair was horrible.

Ginny had developed a love for fashion, boys, flirting, and heartbreaking in her years at Westbrook. They were right next to Eastbrook, the boys' school, and Ginny was not only the captain of the girls' Quidditch team, but also skilled in the arts of dance and music, due to the enrichment classes at her school.

"So what was Westbrook like?" Hermione asked. "I've never really heard much about it."

"Oh, it was great," Ginny said, setting her trunk down. "A bit annoying, with only girls and such. I'm sure you can imagine how...catty...it could be. The teachers were great, our classes were extremely informative, and our enrichments rounded us well."

"Then why did you leave?" Hermione asked, perplexed, sitting on her own bed. "That sounds like a dream."

"I didn't leave voluntarily," Ginny said simply, taking a seat as well. "I was expelled."

"_Expelled?" _Hermione gasped. "How?"

Ginny resisted the urge to giggle at the girl's appalled expression. "It was the third time I'd snuck into Eastbrook and gotten caught in a...compromising...position."

This took a moment to register with Hermione, who blushed a faint pink. "Oh."

"So, what's Hogwarts like?"

"Oh, it's great. The people are great, minus most of the Slytherins, of course. And-"

She was cut off by the red head. "Slytherins?"

"Oh, there are four houses. Gryffindor, the one that Ron, Harry, and I are a part of, is for the brave and the bold. Hufflepuff is for the friendly and loyal. Slytherin is for the sly and cunning, and Ravenclaw is for the intelligent and sharp."

"So how do they sort you?" Ginny asked, completely baffled.

"Well, in your first year, at the Welcoming Feast, they use the Sorting Hat. They place it on your head, and it reads into your soul, and shouts to the hall which house you'll be in. Once you're sorted, you spend most of your time with that house. Each house has its own common room and dormitorys, protected by different things; statues, paintings, tapestries. They all hold passwords, which change periodically."

"We _definitely _didn't have things like that at Westbrook," Ginny grinned, looking excited. Hermione was pleased to see the girl exhibit an emotion other then cold and calculating.

Hermione watched as she stood and began to brush out her shimmery, gently curled hair that fell almost to her lower back. Her brown eyes were swirled with a golden green color, and highlighted with the perfect amount of mascara and eyeliner. Ginny glanced at a picture in front of the mirror, of Hermione, Harry, and Ron, almost sadly.

"Do you miss your friends?" Hermione asked, sensing a sadness from the girl.

"That would require having had them to begin with," Ginny said softly. Hermione watched as the girl suddenly dropped her walls, showing her vulnerable side. Suddenly, the shimmering, bubbly, and cheeky girl was not standing before her; in that girls place was a scared and lonely teenage girl.

"A girl like you must have had loads of friends," Hermione said.

"Followers, yes. But they were never friends. At a place like Westbrook, you never turned your back, because as soon as you did, there would be a knife in it. You never stopped to look down from the top, because as soon as you did, you'd be shoved off. I got to the top quickly, and because of that I never experienced true friendship,"

"Hogwarts is nothing like that," Hermione said, assurance lacing her voice. "You'll do great there. Some girls might not like you, simply because you're prettier then them, but that will happen anywhere. Plus, you have Ron, and you have me."

Ginny laughed slightly. "It's funny. I _just _met you, not half an hour ago, and yet I feel closer to you then the girls I shared a bedroom with for five years."

Hermione smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad. I could definitely use a girl around here."

Ginny grinned at her.

_Maybe this is what it's like, _she thought to herself, _to have a real, honest friend. _

**Okay, so I know it was rushed and I totally rushed Ginny's friendship with Hermione. And I know it seems as though I'm making Ginny perfect; but she will definitely have a bad side. She is not a very nice girl, and she's not so innocent and sweet. **

**Next chapter, she'll meet Harry. Please review! I'd really like a bit of feedback, to see if there's even any interest in this story. **

**And for anyone who might know it, Ginny will be a lot like Brooke Davis in many ways, from the tv show One Tree Hill. And Harry and Ginny's relationship will be quite a bit like Lucas and Brooke's as well. **


	2. You're Toxic

"GIRLS! HARRY! DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed up the stairs. Ginny and Hermione rose from the floor, where Ginny was showing her pictures of Westbrook, and started their descent. Ginny swung the door open first and ran straight into something hard, warm, and boy shaped. She stumbled and felt herself begin to fall.

Instantly, a pair of strong but thin arms wrapped around her, catching her before she fell. She shook her deep red hair out of her face and was met with the most brilliant emerald eyes she had ever seen. She let out a light breath through her full lips and gave him her best, head turning look. His eyes widened slightly under his glasses, his messy black hair beginning to fall into them. Hermione coughed slightly behind them, causing Harry to swiftly right them both and release her as if she was on fire.

"Harry, meet Ginny. Ginny, meet Harry."

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said in her raspy, husky voice, reaching her hand out smoothly. He shook her hand with a slightly clammy one. She swallowed afterward, trying her hardest to not show her pure star struck inner girl. Inside, she was squealing and throwing herself at him. Outside, she kept her most impersonal expression.

"Hi," he gulped out. She smiled at him sweetly before trouncing back down the hall. Hermione laughed at her best guy friend.

"Someone's got it bad," Hermione teased.

"No I don't," Harry growled, the mask that he had been wearing all summer slipping back onto his face. His eyes became emotionless once again as he stormed toward the staircase. Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long summer.

Dinner was awkward. There was a tension at the table that could be cut with a knife. Ginny and Sirius seemed to be the only people not affected by it in the slightest. Harry was moodily stabbing at his food while Hermione watched him critically. Ron was glaring at his elder brother Percy across the table, who was haughtily ignoring everybody. Both Weasley parents were huffing periodically at Percy. A dark, cynical looking man that Ginny learned was named Professor Snape would make occasional snide remarks to which Ginny always had a comeback.

"Potter, if you would stop sulking in teen angst long enough to pass me the bread," Snape began in his oily voice.

Ginny flipped her hair. "Is it, like, _painful, _having that stick up your arse?"

Mrs. Weasley choked on her chicken, Harry smiled faintly, Hermione's jaw dropped, Ron and Sirius laughed, and Percy sniffed.

"Excuse me," Snape said. "Who _are _you exactly?"

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny smiled at him. "Former student of Westbrook Academy, new student of Hogwarts."

"Then I will be your professor," Snape replied. "It would be in your best interest to show me some respect."

"It would be in your best interest to stop insulting your students then, _sir." _

"Ginny! That is _enough!" _Molly snapped at her daughter from the other end of the table. Harry was now smiling fully, which caused Hermione to give Ginny a satisfied smirk in return.

"I like you, kid," Sirius said to her. "You would have fit in well with my friends and I in school."

"Nah," Ginny shrugged. "I woulda been too hot for you to handle, old man."

Sirius laughed fully. "I'm gonna have to teach you the ultimate ways to annoy old Snivellus over there."

"Ah, that name alone...I can work wonders with that," Ginny smirked, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"I was hoping so," Sirius grinned. Sirius lowered his tone, "And thanks for making my godson over there smile. I haven't seen him do it since the Tournament."

"Glad I could help," Ginny shrugged. "I'll try and do it more often."

Ginny glanced at the black haired boy when Sirius had gone back to eating and talking to Remus. He had gone back to brooding, biting his lip and staring into his plate as if it held the answers to the world. There was something in his eyes, something lost and broken, that tugged at Ginny's previously dormant heartstrings.

Ginny Weasley had very few rules in life. Never back down, never apologize, and never, ever fall in love. Ginny had turned off her heart, turned off her feelings, for so long now that it almost pained her to have butterflies flutter in her stomach as his green eyes met hers across the table.

She looked down then looked back up at him, flashing him her most sultry gaze. She was surprised when his eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth; he looked like he absolutely hated her. She had received looks like those from countless girls at Westbrook, but she had never gotten a look of hatred from a boy.

Harry Potter was going to be one tough shell to crack. Good thing Ginny Weasley was one of the most stubborn girls in the world.

***

"So what's Harry's deal?" Ginny asked Hermione as they got ready for bed. Ginny was removing her eye make up while Hermione brushed through her poofy hair.

"Well...tell me how much you know about him, and we'll go from there," Hermione said carefully. She wasn't going to surrender Harry's secrets of course, but Ginny did deserve to know something about him.

"All I know is that he's the Boy Who Lived," Ginny shrugged. "We read a lot of books about him at school."

"Well...the reason why he's so angry now is because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. He was entered against his will. The entire thing was very stressful for him, but in the last challenge, something happened," Hermione said.

"Voldemort came back," Ginny finished, nodding. "I read Dumbledore's statement about it."

"Exactly. And in that process, Voldemort used Harry's blood to become fully human again. He blames himself for that. He also blames himself for Cedric's death..."

"Cedric Diggory? I used to play with him when I was a kid," Ginny said nostalgically. "That's really terrible...but it's not as though Harry killed him."

"Yes, I know that," Hermione said. "He doesn't."

"He looked at me like he _hates _me," Ginny sighed suddenly.

"He does that a lot lately," Hermione said, patting her on the shoulder. "Don't let it bother you. He'll come around eventually."

"I suppose. So, are you my brother's girlfriend?" Ginny asked candidly. Hermione blushed.

"No, no, I'm not," she rushed to say. "We're friends. Just friends."

"Doesn't seem like it to me," Ginny said slyly. "You two couldn't stop looking at each other..."

Hermione smiled and shook her head but said nothing. Ginny giggled and crawled into bed, turning out the lamp next to her.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I've got a good feeling about this."

"Me too."

***

It was three o'clock in the morning and yet Ginny found herself completely awake. She'd been an insomniac for an extremely long time. She reluctantly climbed out of the warmth of her bed, feeling the chilly air hit her exposed legs. Wearing only a big white v-neck T-shirt to bed had seemed like a good idea before. She wandered down the unfamiliar hall, getting more chills, this time from the creepy decorations adorning the walls.

She heard a sudden bang and jumped. Tentatively, she began to walk toward the noise. Curiosity had always been a weak point of hers. She found a door at the end of the hall slightly ajar, and slipping in silently, she realized what the bang was from.

The messy black hair of the tall boy in front of her was a dead giveaway that it was, indeed, Harry. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door jam, watching him with curiosity. There was a big black cylinder hanging in front of him that he was violently punching. Ginny bit her lip as she tried to decipher what on earth it could be.

As if feeling her presence, Harry whirled suddenly, his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and so he blinked several times before finally reaching to a table next to him and slipping them on.

"What are you doing?" he asked roughly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Ginny said coolly. She refused to let his rough exterior effect her. "What in the hell is that thing?"

He looked at her like she was an idiot. "It's a punching bag," he said slowly.

"It must be a muggle thing," she shrugged.

"Right," Harry said. There was a beat of silence before he glared at her. "You can go now."

"I don't think I will. This punching bag thing interests me."

"What is there to be interested in? You just punch it," Harry said, beginning to get frustrated with her.

"And why exactly are you punching?"

"Excercise," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Fair enough," Ginny shrugged. "Mind if I observe?"

"Yeah," he said, looking pointedly at the door.

"You know, you're pretty cute, but not quite cute enough to be that rude."

Harry was left speechless, so he just turned, focused his thoughts, and began to punch the bag again. This time with a new purpose behind his anger. Ron's twin sister, who had somehow stayed out his life for the past five years, was becoming a nuisance to him. She was too bold, too outspoken, and far too pretty. He wasn't really sure what to do with a girl like her; he'd only ever really interacted with bookish, sweet Hermione, and a little bit with shy, intelligent Cho Chang.

As he punched away, he could feel her presence still behind him. She was persistent. It was annoying. All he wanted was to isolate himself, recede inside himself, but no one seemed to want to let him. Especially not this girl that he had just met.

"I have a question," her voice said softly, it's raspy quality evident. He wondered if she had to conciously make her voice that husky, or if it sounded that way naturally.

"What?" he snapped.

"Well...what's the point exactly? Aside from excercise," she mocked.

He shrugged and continued.

"Does it have anything to do with this Tournament thing I heard about?"

And suddenly, he reeled on her with anger in his eyes. The mirror began to shake, the sconces on the walls shook, and the flames looked dangerously close to the curtains. A large marble statue of a dark wizard that had been put in this "junk room" during renovations stood behind her, and without her knowledge, began to tremble as Harry's power began to run rampant.

"Don't ever talk about it!" he shouted at her. "DON'T EVER!"

And for the first time in years, Ginny Weasley felt a remarkable amount of fear. This fear was shortlived however, as the dark wizard behind her came crashing upon her, knocking her to the ground and crushing her with its dead weight.

The last thing she saw was Ron rushing in, Hermione close behind, both looking panicked. Then it all went black.


	3. Welcome To The Jungle

"For the last time, it was an accident!" Harry exclaimed, pacing. Sirius sat in front of him on a couch, watching with a combination of pity and slight amusement.

"No one is blaming you, Harry," Sirius said.

"But it was my fault!" Harry roared. "I lost control again! I hurt her!"

"Harry, you should know by now that knocking girls out with statues is not an effective way to get them," Sirius joked. Harry glared at him darkly and continued his pacing.

"She woke up," Hermione said softly as she came out of the room. "Do you want to go see her, Harry?"

"No," he grunted.

"I think you owe her an apology," Hermione said harshly.

"It was an accident. I told her to leave twice, and then she wouldn't."

"She probably wanted to see if you were okay. When did that become a crime?" Hermione asked him, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Hermione, don't talk about things you'll never understand."

With that, he stormed past her, leaving Hermione looking extremely hurt. Ron came behind her, and Sirius quietly excused himself as casually as possible, throwing Ron a sly wink over his shoulder.

"He's just feeling guilty again," Ron said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I'm scared, Ron," Hermione said, as the sun began to shine through the windows. "What if he never goes back to normal?"

"Then we stick with him and adjust," Ron shrugged, cautiously putting an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be all right, Hermione."

She looked up at him with a watery smile, rising to the very tips of her toes to press her lips to his cheek. "Thanks, Ron."

She scampered off, her cheeks a light pink, far lighter than the deep red that had overcome Ron's face. He grinned to himself and sat on the couch with a smirk. He was finally getting somewhere.

***

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus sat in another room, discussing recent turns of events.

"His anger is so much like James," Remus said with a shake of his head. "Remember in seventh year, when Avery cursed Lily the one time James wasn't at her side, and he went practically mad?"

Sirius nodded. "I don't think anyone forgot that. When he didn't even use a wand, and just pummeled the guy in the middle of the Great Hall...oh boy, was that a show."

"Lily was so angry," Remus chuckled with a nostalgic smile. "I wonder how things would be different if she was around. She would've been able to offer him so much more guidance..."

"Yeah," Sirius croaked, his voice emotional. "Or even if Delilah or Loraina were here. Even they could offer something."

"Molly's done a good job," Remus said. "I know you two but heads often, but she means well for Harry."

"I know that she does," Sirius nodded pensively. "Doesn't...doesn't Ginny remind you of a combination of Lily, Delilah, and Loraina?"

"Her appearance is much like Lily's," Remus agreed. "Her personality is all Delilah."

Sirius seemed to flinch slightly at the mention of his lost love, and absently touched a silver ring that was tied around his neck on a leather cord. Remus recognized the action immediately.

"Did you see her with Buckbeak when she came in? She's got a bit of Loraina as well."

Remus suddenly understood the flinching response, thinking back to the brilliant blonde girl he had loved with all of his young heart. Glancing to his right, he found a picture from graduation, of the six of them. Lily and James were, of course, attached at the hip. He was holding her tightly to his chest, beaming with pride. She was grinning as well, and would periodically flash a shining diamond ring at the camera. Delilah was perched on Sirius's back, kissing him on the cheek and then ruffling his hair. Remus stood with sweet Loraina, his arm around her waist as she blew kisses at the camera. Remus would pretend to sulk and she would kiss him. Remus closed his eyes and remembered that day. One of the last days the six of them had been together and happy.

"We should get out of here," Sirius said as he cleared his throat. "This room has too many memories for us."

"It's nice though," Remus said, "to remember sometimes."

"Yeah," Sirius whispered. "It can be."

They were interruppted by a highly disoriented Ginny, who giggled as she burst through the door clumsily. She was now in a bright yellow sundress, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"Sorry guys," Ginny apologized. "Mum had to go to St. Mungo's for medications and she said to stay with you two, if that's okay."

"Yes, of course," Remus said politely. Ginny began to look around the walls curiously; almost every inch was covered in moving photographs.

"Oh wow," she breathed. "Who's that?"

She was pointing to a picture of Delilah, playing her guitar in a simple black dress with a red flower in her hair.

"Delilah Monroe," Remus answered, as Sirius seemed to have lost his voice.

"She's beautiful! Does she go to Hogwarts?"

"No," Sirius said. "She did, though. She was in our year."

"Oh," Ginny said, looking around again. "Oh, there she is again! Who are they?"

It was a picture of Lily, Delilah, and Loraina, all laughing and teasing each other playfully.

"The redhead is Harry's mom, Lily. The other blonde is Loraina Parker."

"You guys look like you had a lot of fun," she smiled, looking around at all the pictures of the group. "I assume that must be Harry's dad. He's a spitting image of him!"

"Besides his eyes," Remus interjected.

"Yeah, those look like his moms," Ginny said, looking again at a picture of Lily. "So what happened to Delilah and Loraina? Are they in the Order?"

"They were," Sirius said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "We were all part of the original order."

"They both went missing," Remus said. "The night before Lily and James were murdered."

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said sympathetically, putting a hand to her heart. "You guys are...really, really, brave. Everyone always commends those that fell, but the survivors have it worse, don't they? Being the last one standing isn't exactly a picnic. My mum...she's the last one of her family alive."

"Yes, we fought beside Fabian and Gideon in the first war," Remus said.

Ginny smiled slightly, coming upon the picture at graduation. "You guys were quite a group," she said. "I feel good enough to be on my own now. Thanks for the company for a bit."

As she swept from the room, her bare feet making the smallest of noise, Remus and Sirius exchanged glances.

"D'you think...her and...?" Sirius began.

"Yes," Remus grinned. "I was thinking the same thing, Padfoot."

***

Harry stood in his room, alone. He wasn't really sure what he was doing in particular. He was mostly just staring at the wall in front of him, confused. His own power scared him. He had seen that statue completely flatten Ginny. And it had been his own, unintentional doing. Sure, she was fine now. But she had laid unconscious for almost four hours, unmoving, hardly breathing.

He wanted to apologize, he really did. But at the same time, he was still annoyed with her. She still bothered him. She was too cheery, too headstrong. He had known her for forty eight hours and she still got under his skin, in a way that he couldn't explain.

And he couldn't deny the attraction. She was beautiful. And he knew that she was fully aware of the fact. Her body was perfect, her face flawless, and her hair a beautiful, silky dark red. Girls could not be an important part of his life. He had accepted that long ago, that he was not meant to be a normal teenager that had relationships.

He was startled by a light knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. The door slipped open and Ginny came in quietly. He ran a hand through his untamed black hair and looked at her blankly.

"I wanted to come and tell you that it's okay," Ginny said softly. "I know you feel bad. But I also know you don't want to apologize, because you're not too fond of me."

Harry remained silent, and so she continued.

"And I'm really fine. Mum did some simple healing charms...everything is great," she smiled. "So don't feel too guilty."

"I wasn't," he said stubbornly.

She laughed. "Of course not. You're very predictable you know."

"And how's that?" Harry asked, finding himself unable to keep from playing along.

"I can tell you're very sweet. You're just very stubborn and very hurt. But sometimes you have to knock down the walls, Harry. Take it from me. Being vulnerable isn't neccesarily a bad thing."

"Maybe not for you," Harry retorted. "You don't have a dark wizard trying to kill you."

"Touché," Ginny smiled. "Just keep that in mind."

And for the first time, Harry was sad to see the vivacious redhead leave the room, her short yellow sundress fanning out behind her


	4. Being Such AFlirt

**Greetings, anyone who might still be out there! I know it's been over a year since I've updated any stories on this account, but never fear. I shall continue. Even though this story didn't have much of a fan base, I adore it, so I'm going to continue! So here it is, the fourth chapter of Faintly Toxic. **

Ginny awoke two weeks later to a squealing brunette excitedly leaping about their bedroom. "Ginny! Ginny, wake up! I made prefect!"

Ginny sat up on her elbows, blowing her touseled hair out of her face. "I'm not entirely positive what the hell that means, but congratulations!"

"It's a position awarded to responsible and promising students," Hermione explained, absolutely beaming with pride. Ginny couldn't help but smile at her new friend, who seemed to be pretty self-conscious most of the time.

"I'm really happy for you. That's fantastic," Ginny said sincerely. Hermione paused and looked at her with a small smile.

"Thank you," she replied, extremely content with the sincerity of Ginny's pride in her. "Our school letters have arrived, which means we'll be heading to Diagon Alley later today. Your mum said today would be best, because there's a bunch of Order members just mulling about, so they can be our security."

"I haven't been there since I was first heading off to school," Ginny said excitedly, leaping up. "And who knows, maybe I can meet some people who go to Hogwarts!"

Hermione's smile faltered for a moment. What if Ginny met girls like Lavender and Parvati and didn't want to be bookworm Hermione Granger's friend anymore? Hermione shook herself of these thoughts. She'd gone years without having any girlfriends, and if that did end up happening, she would survive.

A light knock on the door jostled Hermione from her thoughts. Without thinking, she called, "Come in!"

"Mrs. Weasley told us to be ready in half an hour-OH!" Harry said. Hermione hadn't bothered to check if Ginny was decent; just before the knock, she had stripped herself of her large T-shirt and was now standing, stock still, in a black lace bra with matching panties. Harry gaped for a moment, before turning beet red and slamming the door behind him.

Ginny fell onto the bed giggling for a moment before getting up and beginning to look for clothes.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione gushed.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny shrugged. "It was good for him to see that. Maybe he'll stop being so asexual."

Hermione giggled at the thought, and began to get ready as well. Ginny was ready pretty quickly, her outfit comprised of a plain emerald green v-neck t-shirt and a pair of denim cut off shorts. She slipped on a pair of little silver ballet flats and clasped her silver locket around her neck. Hermione was finished quickly as well, in a pair of jean capris with a blue tank top.

"C'mon then," Ginny urged, "I can't wait to see what it's like now."

The two girls rushed downstairs, where everyone else was already ready, despite the girls' speed.

"You remember how to use the floo, right dear?" Molly asked worriedly to her daughter. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mum," she replied, resisting the urge to laugh as a blushing Harry kept his eyes firmly planted on the floor.

Tumbling out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny waited anxiously for the others to arrive. Once the last of their large party had successfully made the voyage through the fireplace, they walked out the door and into the wide expanse of Diagon Alley.

"Come on!" Ginny urged, grabbing the nearest arm, which happened to be Harry's. He again flushed, and nervously attempted to move away from her. "Oh shush, you sissy, I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry glared at her now, his dislike of her flaring up once again. "As if that's what I was worried about."

Ginny rolled her eyes and dropped his arm as if it was scalding. "You know, you don't have to be so mean all the time, Broody."

"What?"

"Broody. It's your new nickname, since you're such a brooder."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Guys!" Ron snapped, cutting them off. "This is ridiculous. Let's just go get our books."

"And no talking to each other," Hermione said sternly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes mum," Ginny quipped sarcastically before swinging open the door to Flourish and Blotts and strutting inside. She began to peruse the books on magical creatures, one of her favorite subjects, before being interupted by a pale, decidedly male hand, swatting her hand away from a furry book.

"Careful," the deep voice purred smoothly. "That book bites. And I mean that."

"Well, that's all right," Ginny said, turning around and taking in the handsome blonde, "cause I do, too."

The boy grinned, a sly, definitely sexy grin. "I like you. Are you a Slytherin?" he asked, taking in her green shirt and silver accessories.

"I'm not sure what I am yet," she said, shrugging. He placed a hand on the bookshelf behind her, pinning her against the books.

"Mysterious," he smirked. "I like that in a girl."

She looked him up and down. "Forward. I like that in a guy."

"What in the bloody hell?" Ron spat, taking in the sight before him. "Malfoy, back away from my sister!"

"Sister?!" Draco exclaimed in surprise, making a face of disdain.

"_Malfoy?" _Ginny screeched, shaking her entire body with disgust. "Ugh!"

Harry and Hermione turned around the bookshelf in time to hold Ron back from doing something drastic.

"It isn't my fault that your sister is a scarlet woman!" Malfoy exclaimed. Ginny rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"You're the one who came onto me, you stupid prat," Ginny hissed. "Which, by the way, was an awful attempt. Work on your moves, Malfoy."

"Work on your appearance, Weaselette," Malfoy sneered, looking her up and down. Despite himself, he still looked relatively attracted to her. For some reason, the very thought of it made Harry's stomach churn as he took in the interaction.

"You're disgusting," Ginny huffed, grabbing Ron by the arm. "Come on, Ron. We don't have time for filthy ingrates like him."

"You just wait, Weaslette," Draco called after her. "You'll be begging for me come September 1st."

"I wouldn't count on it," Ginny glared. "But whatever gets you through those lonely nights with your right hand, Malfoy."

Ron spluttered at his sister's comment, letting her drag him off. "What do you think you're playing at, behaving like that?!"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Being such a...such a..."

"Such a what, Ron?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Flirt," Hermione finished for him. "I'm sure that's what he was going to say. Right, Ron?"

"Well-"

Hermione stomped on his foot. "Right, Ron?"

"Right."

"Sorry," Ginny shrugged. "That's just how I am."

"You didn't even go to school with boys," Ron spluttered. "How does one become a flirt in an all girls boarding school?"

"Who said there was anything wrong with girls?" Ginny winked, sauntering off to the other end of the bookshop. Ron's ears turned scarlet, and Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry, on the other hand, began to glare. Ginny wasn't the kind of girl he was used to; and he was pretty sure that he hated her.

"Oi, Ron!" Seamus called out from across the shop. "Who's that lass you're with?"

"My sister, Finnegan," Ron ground out through his teeth. "So don't even think about it."

Seamus whistled and held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, mate."

Ron sighed in irritation before pulling his book list out of his pocket. "Come on, then. Let's get this bloody thing over with."

By the time their day at Diagon Alley, Ginny had made the acquaintances of several boys in the upper years of all houses of Hogwarts, much to her delight and her brother's dismay.

"Harry," Ginny called as Harry began his trek up the stairs. "Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Not really," he grunted, continuing his way to his bedroom.

"Oh, come on," she said sweetly. "One game wouldn't kill you. Ron said you love that game."

"He does," Sirius said from behind her. "Oi, Harry, just one game, mate!"

Harry glared at his godfather, and reluctantly began to walk back down. "Fine. One game."

He sat down on the floor across from where Ginny was now perched cross-legged, eagerly getting out the game. "In Ireland, they had a game like this, but it wasn't called Exploding Snap."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, they called everything all kinds of weird names."

"Nice."

"Are you always this pleasantly conversational?" she asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Harry said slowly.

"Just wondering," she shrugged. "Let's play questions."

"I thought we were playing Exploding Snap."

"Too boring," she winked. "You go first. Ask me anything." When she was met by silence, she sighed. "Fine then. What's your favorite color?"

"Green," was Harry's answer. He stared blankly at her.

"Your turn to ask a question."

"Fine. What's your favorite...erm....animal?"

"Lions," Ginny grinned. "They're...fierce. Favorite Quidditch team?"

"Chudley Cannons," Harry answered automatically.

"You've been friends with Ron too long," Ginny giggled. Harry cracked a small smile, which he quickly wiped off his face.

"Favorite....book?"

"Pride and Prejudice. I know, it's a muggle book. I read it for my Muggle Studies class and fell in love," Ginny said with a faint blush on her cheeks. "What's your _least _favorite thing about Hogwarts?"

"Snape," Harry said, wrinkling his face in distaste. This drew a laugh from Ginny, and Harry found it odd that his stomach seemed to turn over at the sound. "What's your least favorite subject at school?"

"Potions," Ginny said, making a similar face of disgust. Harry chuckled, and Ginny grinned. "What?"

"Snape is the Potions professor."

With that, the two descended into laughter. Sirius watched, pleased, from the doorway leading to the kitchen, a playful smirk on his face. He watched Ginny stand slowly.

"Thanks for the game, Harry."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Welcome."

Harry watched the red head saunter up the stairs, hips swaying with each step, before shaking his head and ruffling the back of his hair. She turned around just as he did so, and she shot him a little smile.

"See you at dinner?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good."

With that, she was gone.


	5. Red Hair Attracts Grapplegangers

Two weeks later, just a few days before school began, Ginny was on another late night adventure, wandering the halls of Grimmauld Place in her Quidditch jersey from Westbrook, and nothing else. She paused in the sitting room, where she heard mumbled voices.

"Looking for them would be a lost cause, Sirius."

"How could you say that?"

Silencing her footsteps even further, she tip toed past, hoping that the arguing men wouldn't notice her. However, she slid on the carpet and smacked a painting, waking its occupant, who elicited a short scream. Ginny winced and awkwardly waved at Remus and Sirius, who were both staring at her.

"Sorry. I'll just be going."

"No, stay," Remus insisted, seemingly glad for a distraction from the conversation at hand. "Have some tea."

"All right," Ginny said slowly, entering the room and taking a seat near the fire on a loveseat. "What are you two doing up?"

"Insomnia," the two men answered together.

"Something we all have in common, I suppose," Ginny smiled as Remus conjured a cup, filling it with tea from the pot on the coffee table. "Thank you."

"So, are you nervous about attending Hogwarts?"

"Not really," Ginny replied. "It's actually pretty exciting. It's a whole new opprotunity to be somebody else."

"You should just be yourself," Remus suggested.

Ginny looked down sadly for a moment. "What if I'm not quite sure who that is?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You seem fairly confident most of the time."

Ginny shrugged. "I must be convincing, then. If only the Wizarding World had movies."

Both men seemed at a loss for words, before Sirius said, "Well, the girl I've gotten to know the past few weeks is pretty great. Is that girl just an act?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. But, that isn't how I am with people my age. Have you noticed that every time I seem to take a step forward with Harry, I end up taking ten steps back?"

"Harry isn't exactly a normal guy," Remus said. "You'll have better luck at school."

"I just want to be his friend," Ginny said softly. "I don't understand why he doesn't like me."

"I think you just intimidate him," Sirius supplied. "You come on rather strong. He isn't used to that."

"I don't know how to be any other way," Ginny said, brushing her wavy tresses out of her face. "I mean, I try to just be nice, but guys never like that."

"Harry does," Remus replied. "You'd probably get farther with him that way."

"You mean like third base?" Ginny smirked, before shaking herself. "See what I mean?"

Sirius laughed. "Trust me, I can understand where you're coming from." Remus chuckled.

"Sirius was a regular Casanova back in the day," Remus explained.

"Being the heartbreaker isn't always what it's cracked up to be, huh?" Ginny asked Sirius, tilting her head to one side.

"It can get lonely, eh?" Sirius agreed. Ginny nodded.

"That girl, from the pictures. You loved her, didn't you?"

Sirius swallowed hard. "Delilah. Yes, she meant the world to me. My first and only real girlfriend."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I dated one guy, for real. But that didn't work out. It was at the beginning of last year, fourth year. He was a sixth year, and way too experienced for me. I didn't give him what he wanted, and he started seeing Renee Dean. My worst enemy, I must add."

"Guys can be thick," Remus said. "But, you'll find a guy who wants you for you."

Ginny shook her head. "Guys only like me for a few days. Then they get bored of me."

Suddenly, the portrait outside let out another shriek. Ginny's head jerked up, her hazel eyes wide with surprise as she saw Harry standing there, in only a pair of pajama pants.

"How long have you been there?" she questioned nervously. He guiltily began to turn pink.

"Awhile," he admitted. She sighed.

"Great. Well, there's a bit of my pathetic little night. Goodnight, boys."

With that, she put her mug down and swept past Harry down the hall. Sirius cleared his throat and nodded toward the hall at Harry, who looked puzzled for a moment before following the retreating redhead.

"Hey, wait up!" he whispered.

"Yes?" she asked, and he realized that she was sniffling a bit, as if she had been crying.

"I don't...I don't hate you."

"Well, you do a good job of acting like it."

"Well, I don't. Sirius is right. I just, I don't know how to act with a girl like you," Harry attempted to explain. "Look. Wanna go downstairs? Have some hot chocolate?"

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "Is this out of pity?"

"No."

"Fine then," she said lightly, and followed him to the kitchen. "So, what kind of girl am I exactly?"

"Well, uh," Harry began to stutter as he got some mugs and began heating water. "You're just...different. Really outspoken and..reckless."

"Reckless?" she asked, obviously amused.

"Nobody talks to Snape like you did," Harry laughed.

"Well, I had no clue who he was," Ginny said, coloring slightly. "Plus, my old Headmistress always said I had authority issues."

"I'm told the same thing," Harry smirked, returning with their hot chocolate. He sat across from her at the table. He noticed Ginny staring slightly below his face. "What?"

"Just enjoying the view," she smirked, before taking a sip from the mug he had given her. Harry blushed.

"See, that's what I mean," Harry said. "Saying things like that. The only other girl who's seen me without a shirt is Hermione, and she doesn't say things like that."

"Well, she should," Ginny giggled. "Any girl in her right mind would."

Harry's blush went red. "Not sure what to say to that."

Ginny shrugged lightly. "I'm not used to guys like you, either. Guys who are...impervious to my charm, so to speak."

Harry blinked. "I wouldn't say I'm impervious."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Half the time you act as though you hate me."

"Like I said, I just don't know how to act around you."

"Well...thank you. For being open with me tonight, Harry," Ginny said sweetly. She got up, unable to resist the urge to sway her hips as she walked past him to the sink, where she deposited her mug. She wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders, letting her hands linger on his chest while she whispered in his ear, "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night," he gulped, watching her walk off. Once he was certain she was gone, Harry dropped his head to the table. "Merlin."

****

Three days later, it was time to hop aboard the Hogwarts Express for yet another year at the school. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all bid their goodbyes to the Weasleys, Remus, and Sirius (in his dog form, of course). The four teens got on the train, and much to Harry's chagrin, split off into two groups of two, Ron and Hermione being obligated to go to the Prefects meeting.

Despite their pleasant chat several nights before, Harry still felt nervous, awkward, and uncomfortable around the redheaded beauty. However, he realized how nervous she was about coming to a new school where she knew almost nobody, and therefore decided to put his best effort forward.

"So, let's find a compartment," Harry said in an attempt to be helpful. Ginny threw her head back and nodded, obviously attempting to put on an act of confidence. Harry wished she wouldn't. He had almost liked that girl that he saw conversing with Remus and Sirius in the sitting room. The overconfident sexpot that now stood in her place was slightly unnerving to him.

She followed his lead, slipping into an empty compartment after him. They were soon joined by the bumbling Neville Longbottom and an odd looking girl named Luna Lovegood.

"You must be new," the airy girl said curiously.

"Yes, I am. I'm Ginny."

"Luna. You should probably be careful. Red hair attracts Grapplegangers."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Don't mind Luna," Neville explained, fumbling with his hands in the beauty's presence. "She comes up with all kinds of whacky things."

"No, really, I'm curious," Ginny supplied after watching the quirky blonde's face fall at Neville's comment.

"Well," the other girl said excitedly, "they live in Romania...."

And with that, Ginny spent the next hour being educated on the nature of Grapplegangers. Harry watched as Ginny animatedly talked to the admittedly strange girl seated across from her, and he had to give her the benefit of the doubt. Everytime he thought he had the popular, confident twin of his best friend figured out, she would throw another curveball at him, only to leave him guessing some more.

"Harry?" the soft, familiar voice of Cho Chang asked from the doorway. Harry immediately sat up straight, smoothing his messy hair.

"Cho! Hi!"

Ginny nudged him and mumbled, "Too enthusiastic."

Harry gave the beautiful Asian girl a queasy smile. "How was your summer?"

She pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear and crossed her arms across her chest. "I spent most of it recovering, you know."

"Erm...yeah."

"He did, too," Ginny cut in. "He was pretty torn up over the whole situation."

Harry glared at her fiercely as Cho turned and held out a hand. "I'm Cho. Cho Chang."

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny introduced with a sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you. Are you related to Ron?"

"Yeah, I'm his twin sister. I went to Westbrook up until this year. Why don't you sit with us?" Ginny offered, giving Harry a satisfied, smug smile. Cho glanced at Luna and Neville before shaking her head slowly.

"No thank you. I'll see you around, Harry."

"Why not?" Ginny blurted boldly, as the other girl turned to leave.

Luna blinked, and in her breathless voice said, "She's in my house. She and her friends don't care for me much."

"And why is that?" Ginny asked plainly. Cho shuffled uncomfortably in the doorway. Harry shoved Ginny.

"Ginny," he hissed. "Cut it out."

"They call me Loony Lovegood," Luna explained with a small shrug. "But everyone does, so it doesn't much matter."

"Oh. Well then, I'd rather you _didn't _sit with us, Chang," Ginny said coolly. "You can go now."

The older girl looked alarmed, practically running out of the compartment.

"What was that for?" Harry asked angrily. "That's the most she's talked to me. Ever!"

"What do you want with a girl like her, if she's going around making fun of perfectly nice people?"

"I've heard enough about your life at Westbrook to know that you were just like her," Harry shot back. Ginny recoiled for a moment, before narrowing her hazel eyes.

"You don't know me, Potter," she said coldly, standing up. "I've dealt with you being awful to me. I even accepted your non existent apology for crushing you with a statue. But what have you done to deserve that? Nothing. You're my brother's best friend, so I was trying to make an effort with you, when I obviously shouldn't have. But I'm not going to anymore."

With that, she left the compartment before Harry could see the fact that her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. All she wanted was a friend. Hermione and Ron had gone on and on about how sweet and sincere he was. Maybe he was to them, but clearly he hated her, and she had given him no reason to. Ginny found a small coat closet on the train to sit in, sliding down the wall and letting herself cry.

The door swung open, and there stood Malfoy. Ginny furiously wiped the tears from her face, refusing to show weakness in front of a boy who hated her.

"Weaselette?"

"Go away, Malfoy," she sniffled.

For some reason he could not explain, seeing Ginny crying on the floor tugged at his heartstrings. So, he squeezed into the tiny closet and sat across from her in the cramped space.

"What happened?"

"What do you care?"

"Because, up until I found out you were a Weasley," he said her name with noticeable disdain, "I was oddly drawn to you. So if you keep this to yourself, I'd like to help."

"Since when do you have emotions?" Ginny joked. "When I was nine, you pushed me into the fountain at the Ministry and told everyone what color panties I was wearing."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I was ten, Ginny."

"Ginny? Oh, so we're on a first name basis now, are we?"

"Maybe," he smirked. "If you want to be."

"I'd like that," Ginny smiled. "But, let's keep this...between us?"

"Obviously," Draco replied. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Harry. He hates me, for no good reason, and I'm sick of taking his crap," Ginny seethed.

"Saint Potter has an entiitlement issue," Draco explained. He gave Ginny a look as she scoffed.

"A bit hypocritical, wouldn't you say?"

"At least I admit that I think I'm self entitled," Malfoy smirked. "You shouldn't let him bother you, honestly. He just isn't used to seeing, or talking to, girls as attractive and confident as you."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "You're really very sweet, you know."

"And you better not tell anyone that," Malfoy said, his voice teasing. Ginny leaned over, and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I should probably get back out there," Ginny said sweetly. She crawled out of the closet, straightening once she had closed the door behind Malfoy. Straightening her clothes, she began to make her way back down to her compartment. Malfoy soon got out of the closet as well, his cheeks lightly tinted.

Harry watched from just down the hall, his mouth ajar and his green eyes wide. Ginny and _Malfoy?_


	6. So Friends Then?

Butterflies were threatening to burst out of Ginny's stomach as she made her way through the Great Hall, directly behind McGonagal, with a bunch of eleven year olds trailing nervously behind her.

"We'll begin with our older student," the Transfiguration professor called out. "Weasley, Ginevra."

Ginny sat up on the stool, biting her lip as the hat was placed on her head. "Well, well, another Weasley. But you're older than the rest. How interesting. I see you've made a friend in Slytherin," the hat whispered to her. She unwillingly glanced over at the table, which was a sea of green. Draco seemed to smile encouragingly for a moment before adopting his usual mask of indifference. "But your brother, your twin. He's a Gryffindor. In fact, you've all been Gryffindors. As cunning as you might be, I must say...GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny breathed out nervously, the hat removed from her head as she skipped eagerly to the table full of teenagers dressed in red. She sat beside Ron, who patted her shoulder.

"I knew you'd be with us," Ron said proudly. "You're a Weasley, after all."

Ginny smiled back at him and avoided the piercing eyes of Harry, who was looking at her intently and curiously. Just over his shoulder, Draco made a face of mock disgust at her, obviously dissappointed that she had been sorted into Gryffindor. She shot him a smirk.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw his blonde nemesis grinning shyly at the redhead across from him. For some reason, a fiery feeling began to build in his stomach.

"Why are you smiling at Malfoy?" Harry asked bluntly. Ginny stared at him for a moment, ignoring the surprised yelp from Ron at her side.

"Because," Ginny shrugged. "Besides, it isn't any of your business."

"You're telling me you're fraternizing with the enemy?" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"The enemy?" Ginny laughed. "He's a Slytherin, that doesn't make him the enemy."

"Gin, our families have loathed each other for ages!"

"So why not put aside old prejudices? Isn't that what Dumbledore just talked about in his speech?"

Ron spluttered, his ears turning red. "I don't want you hanging around him, and that's final."

Ginny shrugged. "Fine. Then I won't."

"No, Ginny, I mean it!" Ron exclaimed, before realizing his sister had agreed. "Wait, what? Really?"

"Yeah," Ginny shrugged. "I understand where you're coming from. It's fine."

Hermione sensed the awkward tension that was about to come, so she cut in. "What do you guys think of the Defense teacher. Umbridge," Hermione said, referencing the toad like woman who had been referenced in the Headmaster's opening speech.

"I don't like her," Harry said immediately. "If she was sent here by the Ministry, she can't be good news, right?"

"I agree," Ginny said, causing all heads to swivel toward her. She rolled her eyes. "Really. She seems incompetent."

"Anyone covered in pink baubles looks that way," Hermione chimed in, smiling at Ginny as the other girl laughed. She wasn't used to people laughing at her rare attempts at humor.

"Excuse me," a deep voice said from behind them. Ginny turned, to find a strikingly handsome boy smiling down at her. He was wearing a blue tie, signifying that he was, indeed, a Ravenclaw. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Sean MacGregor. I think you knew a mate of mine who goes to Eastbrook."

Ginny smiled at his distinctly Irish accent. "Probably. What's his name?"

"Grant O'Houlihan," the boy answered, and Ginny smiled wickedly.

"Oh yes, I know him. Tell him I say hello," Ginny said with a wink. "And that I guess he can be forgiven for getting me expelled."

The Ravenclaw blinked in surprise before grinning. "Expelled, eh?"

"That's enough," Ron barked at the older boy. "Go on, move along." The boy gave Ginny one last look over before retreating to his table. "Bloody hell, what is it with the guys at this school? It's as if they've never seen a female."

"Maybe I'm part Veela," Ginny joked, running a hand through her thick hair and sending a dazzling smile to Lee Jordan, who was sitting beside the other Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Oi, Gin!" Fred called over. "Don't flirt with our mates!"

"Otherwise there will be consequences!" George chimed in warningly.

"Ay," Ginny said, raising her glass of pumpkin glass at her brothers. "Understood!"

"And the same goes for Slytherins," Ron said sternly. Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled regardless. It was a nice change of pace, to have someone care for her.

"I'm really glad we'll be roommates," Hermione supplied. "It won't be too different from the summer."

"Except sharing a room with those girls," Ginny said, nodding her head toward where Lavendar and Parvati were giggling obnoxiously over a magazine. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, causing Hermione to grin. _Looks like I won't be forgotten after all, _the brunette thought to herself.

"It'll be nice to have someone besides them," Hermione smirked.

"I see why you hung around these two," Ginny teased. "Even they were better than Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there."

"Hey!" Ron and Harry chorused. Ginny giggled and patted her brother on the head. The feast went by quickly, the four teens enjoying the food, and slowly but surely, even each other's company.

When the boys made it to their dorm, however, Harry had to bring up what was on his mind.

"Mate, I need to tell you something," Harry started.

"Yeah?"

"I saw your sister getting out of a closet, with _Malfoy." _

Ron's ears began to turn red. "Cut it out, Harry. That's not funny."

"I'm serious, Ron. I know she's new here, and I don't think she quite understands what kind of guy he is."

Ron growled, slamming his trunk shut. "This is ridiculous. I was all excited to have my sister come to school with me, but then she has to go and end up being a load of trouble. When we were kids, she was sweet as can be. Then she went off to Westbrook and she's been this way ever since."

"Been what way?" Ginny said coolly from the door. "I came up here because I was going to ask what time I'm supposed to get up for class. But thank you, Ron, for encouraging your best friend's pathetic hatred of me."

"I don't hate you," Harry said indignantly.

Ron stared at her before saying, "Look, Ginny, you've got to admit, you're trouble."

She blinked her hazel eyes and bit her lip. She looked at the carpet in front of her for a moment before looking up at Ron sadly. She practically whispered, "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble. I'll stay out of your way."

"Ginny," Ron started, but she turned back around and cut him off.

"No, Ron, it's fine," she whispered, and Harry was shocked to find tears actually spilling out of her eyes. He was unaware she was capable of such emotion.

"Really, Gin, please," Ron said, taking a step toward her. "I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just...you're my sister. And you run around with all these boys and stuff and it's a little weird for me."

"You don't like me as a person," Ginny said with a sad little shrug. "And that's fine, as long as you still love me as your sister at the end of the day. But I won't hang around you, and I won't complicate things any more for you."

With that, the crying redhead fled from the room, only to be replaced ten minutes later by an angry looking Hermione.

"Ron, a word," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to go...uh, find Seamus and Dean," Harry said, awkwardly skirting the argument he knew was about to take place.

He arrived in the common room to find it relatively empty. Dean, Seamus, Lavendar, and Parvati were all sitting in the corner of the room, giggling and playing some kind of game. Not feeling inclined to join them, he hopped over the back of the couch, only to be met by a pained yelp. He pushed himself up by the hands, surprised to find himself nose to nose with Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, uh..."

"Well, hi there," Ginny said with a short giggle. There were tears lingering on her face, but she cracked a small smile. "So uh...you're crushing my solarplex."

"Sorry!" Harry said, rolling onto the floor. "I didn't notice you there."

"I was able to deduce as much."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly. "Ron didn't mean those things, you know."

Ginny sunk down on the floor next to him, leaning against the couch. "I'm used to people not liking me. I rub most people the wrong way. I'm not used to my family not liking me."

"He does like you," Harry said. "All he talked about when he found out you'd be coming back was you. He talked about you to anyone who would listen!"

Ginny smiled crookedly, and Harry was suddenly struck by how imperfect her beauty actually was. There was a dust of freckles over her face, and crinkles near her eyes when she smiled. She had only one dimple, and there was a slight bump in the bridge of her nose.

"Well, once I actually got here, he isn't quite as happy about it," Ginny said, playing with her shirt idly. "You've been blatantly, and sometimes cruelly, honest with me since I got there. What do I need to change? How can I be better?"

Harry sighed for a second, running his hands over his messy black hair in an attempt to flatten it. Ginny laughed as it sprung up messier than before.

"You just need to be less forward. And you should probably steer clear of Malfoy," Harry said. "What were you doing in a closet with him, by the way?"

Ginny laughed a little, leaning her head back further and staring up at the ceiling. "I was upset so I was sitting in there crying. He was trying to comfort me, actually."

"Why were you upset?"

"You," Ginny said blatantly, glancing at him before resuming her position. Harry shifted. "Don't feel guilty. I actually appreciate your blatant dislike of me."

Harry groaned. "I don't dislike you!" he exclaimed for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Can we try to be friends?" Ginny asked, turning her face toward his. He turned to face her as well and found himself holding his breath at their proximity. "I mean, I know you don't really like me much. But...I'm not entirely what I seem."

"And neither I am," Harry said biting his lip as he stared at hers.

"So friends then?"

"Friends," Harry replied, smiling back at her. Ginny grinned and leaned forward to peck his cheek. He turned at just the wrong moment, and she caught the corner of his mouth. Both of them blushed.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, and she seemed fully sincere. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Harry mumbled. Ginny awkwardly laughed.

"Friends with benefits?" He shot her a look, and she held up her hands as she clambered to her feet. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll get there."

Harry gave her a small, uneasy smile. "Get there faster."

Ginny bit her lip from making his statement into an innuendo. She turned with a sheepish smile instead. Harry was struck for a moment at how young she looked suddenly. Her tears had washed away the makeup that lined her eyes, and most of her other beauty products had faded with the long day of travel. At her most natural, she was probably the prettiest he had seen her. She was barefoot, in the grey Hogwarts skirt and sweater that all the other girls wore. Her long red hair was wavy, bedraggled around her face. She pushed it aside as she observed him observing her.

"You're staring."

Harry jumped, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"No problem," Ginny smiled. "I'm used to it." He shot her a look and she giggled. "No, I don't mean it in a conceited way. I really am just used to it."

Harry grinned lopsidedly, a hint of bitterness obvious. "Yeah. I know how that goes."

Ginny suddenly softened and resumed her place beside him. "Is it hard to be back here?"

Harry sighed and gave a small shrug. She nudged him gently with her shoulder and gave him an encouraging little smile. "I mean, yeah. It is. People all stare at me. Nobody believes that Voldemort is back."

Ginny brushed her hair out of her face and nodded. "People don't want to believe it. I know you didn't know anything about this world until you were eleven. But any of us who did know, were raised hearing stories of the first war and all the terror that Voldemort caused. The thought of that actually happening to us, in our generation; it terrifies people."

"It terrifies me, too. He killed my parents. I saw Cedric die," Harry said, obviously frustrated. "But isn't facing the truth less scary than having it suddenly sprung on you when you aren't prepared?"

"You would think so," Ginny said softly. "But people can really put themselves in denial, you know?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a crooked smile. He suppressed a yawn. Ginny smiled.

"We should get to bed. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah," Harry said, surprising himself with the truth of his statement. "You too."


	7. Fine Perfectly Fine

**I've been writing a lot for this story, and I've decided to take a different turn on the Draco/Ginny "friendship". And on the plot in general. You'll all see what I'm talking about...review and let me know what you think. **

Draco Malfoy hurried into the Room of Requirement as fast and as stealthily as he could. It wouldn't do to have Hermione Granger catch him out after hours. She already had on the very first night of term, and while he had used Prefect duties as an excuse, he had not expected her to have the time table of which Prefect was on duty where and when. Ever since, he watched particularly shrewdly for the bushy haired witch, who seemed to be, in turn, watching him just as shrewdly.

He paced three times back and forth, picturing the room he would need to complete tonight's duty. Once the door materialized in front of him, he slipped inside and went immediately into the den-like room, grabbing a handful of floo powder and shoving his head through the fire. In a matter of seconds, he saw his father sitting in their study at Malfoy Manor.

"Draco," his father said coolly. "Have you managed it yet?"

"I've been waiting for the opprotune moment-" Draco began, but was immediately cut off.

"First thing tomorrow morning," Lucius said curtly. "You will give the book to the Weasley girl, and you will then watch her very, very carefully. And you will make absolutely certain that she does _not _become close with Potter."

Draco smirked a little. "I'll have it done before breakfast."

"That's my boy," Lucius said smugly. He suddenly clutched his left forearm. He nodded at his son. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Father."

The next morning, a very oblivious Ginny Weasley awoke as usual, did a shine and straighten spell on her fiery hair, and began applying her makeup. Hermione was in the shower, whilst Lavendar and Parvati were both still asleep. A beautiful black owl tapped at the window, interupting Ginny's usual preparations. She sighed, tripping over the clothes littered on the floor as she made her way to the window. She untied the letter from its leg, surprised to see it addressed to her.

_Ginny,_

_Meet me before breakfast by the Transfiguration room. I have a gift for you that I think might make things a little easier on you. _

_Yours,_

_Draco _

She blinked her hazel eyes at the letter for a moment before checking the time. She would need to head out soon if she was going to meet him. She haphazzardly threw on her uniform, loosely knotting her tie and shoving her feet into the nearest shoes before grabbing her bag and dashing out the door. By the time she arrived at the classroom, she was slightly out of breath.

"Took you long enough," Draco said, his voice light and teasing. Ginny gave him a sweet little smile. She enjoyed Draco's company; he was misunderstood, just like she was misunderstood.

"You didn't give me fair warning," Ginny defended, before eagerly holding out her hands. "Now gimme!"

He smirked and pulled a small leather journal from his bag. "I know you don't have many people to talk to, and you're probably pretty nervous around here. I write in a journal a lot, and it helps me. I was thinking you could do the same."

Ginny put a hand to her heart and tilted her head to one side. "Draco. That's so thoughtful."

"Yes, well," he said uncomfortably, handing her the journal stiffly. She took it and put it in her bag, before going up on her tip toes to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she giggled, before dashing off toward the Great Hall. She slid into a seat beside Harry and across from Ron and Hermione with a shake of her hair.

"Where did you get off to so early?" Hermione asked, pouring herself some juice. Ginny hesitated for a moment .

"I was just finished getting ready early."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should have taken your time. I noticed when you walked in that you're wearing two very different shoes."

Harry and Ginny both leaned back to look underneath the table. Harry began laughing heartily at the sight of one red tennis shoe on her left foot and one black boot on the other.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny groaned. "That is embarrassing."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry smirked. "I guarantee you that tomorrow, half the girls at this school will be wearing two different shoes because you did."

"Oh please," Ginny objected, a light blush on her cheeks as she nudged him. "Nobody even knows me here."

"You've been here a week, and I'm pretty sure every single student knows you," Harry argued. Ginny colored lightly, before pulling the journal out of her bag eagerly. Harry glanced at it curiously. "What's that?"

"A journal," Ginny proclaimed with a beaming grin. "I'm going to start writing in it."

Hermione nodded sagely. "That's a very good way to channel your emotions, Ginny."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were soon discussing other topics, and as usual, Ginny felt it quite difficult to cut in and participate. She knew that Hermione enjoyed her company, and that although they sometimes fought, Ron loved having her around. Things were even getting better with Harry. In the week they had been in school, he had learned to tolerate her much more. He was even beginning to joke with her, and on the off chance she slipped up and began to flirt, he didn't glare or storm off. Despite all of those things, Ginny was still, she realized, an outsider. They had been on life endangering adventures together for five years now, and Ginny was just Ron's conspicuously absent twin sister. They had a bond that she knew she couldn't be a part of.

So while they talked, Ginny decided to pull out a quill and begin writing in her brand new journal.

_Yet another day of unintentional exclusion, _she wrote. She gasped when words began to appear underneath hers, in writing that wasn't hers.

_Well hello there. I'm Tom. What's your name?_

_I'm Ginny Weasley. I don't understand. Is this a charmed journal?_

_Yes, I suppose you could call it that. Now tell me, why are you so sad? _

Ginny continued to write to this journal so deeply for the remainder of breakfast that she did not even glance up from its pages until Harry violently shook her shoulder.

"Ginny? You okay?" he asked, helped her haul herself to her feet from where she had fallen due to his push.

"I'm fine," she breathed. "Perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, her brow wrinkled with concern. Ginny nodded, putting her journal in her bag and walking with them to Potions. As they walked, Ginny couldn't keep her thoughts straight. Her mind was racing everywhere, and if she took a moment to think introspectively, she could have sworn there were the faint whispers of a voice in the back of her mind.

She didn't even realize that she had remained completely silent all the way to Potions class. Harry was looking at her curiously, his hand drifting toward his wand. She blinked her eyes at him, trying her very hardest to remember who he was.

"Ginny," he was saying slowly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice breathy and light, unlike her usual husky sound. "Perfectly fine."

Hermione now looked alarmed. "Ginny, that's exactly what you said last time you spoke. Can you say anything else?"

"Yes," Ginny suddenly snapped, her voice no longer breathy. She huffed past them into the classroom, taking her seat where Hermione soon joined her. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny pointedly ignored her, taking out her journal and beginning to write.

Draco watched from the far side of the room with a slightly satisfied smirk. Ginny Weasley had fallen directly into the trap. The moment he saw her vulnerability on the train, he had been sure of the fact that she would be the perfect victim for the plan. She was a member of the Weasley family, and therefore it was inevitable that Potter would do anything to protect her despite his dislike of the girl. However, Draco knew that he could not, under any circumstances, allow them to get too close. Closeness would assure that Potter would recognize something was wrong, and that was simply out of the question.

From two rows in front of him, he could hear the whispers of Potter and Weasley discussing something.

"There's something weird going on," Ron was whispering loudly.

"That bit is obvious," Harry replied. "She isn't usually like that."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not that you would know what she's usually like."

Harry drew back a moment, seemingly offended. "We've been getting on fine since the first night back."

Ron narrowed his eyes a little bit. "You're still too hard on her. And you might be my best mate, but she's my sister."

"I'm not hard on her!"

"You practically call her a scarlet woman at any opprotunity!"

"She asked me to warn her if she's acting like one!"

Ron's fists were clenched. "She does not act that way."

"You said it yourself, Ron."

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way," Ron growled, before turning back to his potions work and pointedly ignoring Ron. Across the aisle, Hermione and Harry gave one another an exasperated look over the two hunched over red heads.

Draco let a grin slide onto his face. This would be easier than expected.

**This chapter took me a while to write for some reason, but hopefully I will pick up the pace! Please review so that I can see if people like the new spin on the story.**


	8. Getting to Know Her, Just Like Us

**I am back again! I know, I know, I'm horrible at updating. But I had to shuffle a lot of things around due to some well made points by reviewers. This story has so many hits and favorites, but not that many reviews. So please, if you enjoy the story, review it and let me know what you think. Or if you don't enjoy the story. Either way! :) **

"There's something seriously wrong with Ginny," Hermione said firmly as she seated herself at the Gryffindor table for dinner a week later.

"Would both of you stop saying that?" Ron asked, glaring accusingly between his two friends. "Ginny is fine. If anything, she's gotten better. You know, tamed."

Harry rolled his green eyes at his friend. "Tamed? She stays away from us at all times and seems to be spending most of her time in the library with Malfoy."

This caught the redheads attention. He turned to glare at Harry. "What do you mean, Malfoy?"

"Don't shoot the messenger, Ronald," Hermione scolded. "He's telling the truth. I don't know what on earth she's doing, but it doesn't seem good."

"You two must be wrong," Ron said stubbornly. "She agreed to stay away from Malfoy."

"But ever since then, she's been staying away from _us," _Hermione pointed out. Ron seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Let's get ahold of that journal she's always writing in," Ron said. Hermione looked offended.

"Ron, that's terrible," Hermione said. "That's her personal property! We should just talk to her."

"That would go over well," Ron said sarcastically. "Have you met my sister? Her temper is worse than my mum's."

"What if something's wrong with her, Ronald?" Hermione snapped. "She could need our help."

Harry scoffed. "Hermione, if anything, she's just having a hard time fitting in."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron growled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You've got to stop thinking I'm insulting her all the time," Harry groaned. "I'm just saying that she's new and maybe having a hard time. But you're making it bigger than it has to be. What do you think, she's become a Death Eater or something?"

Ron laughed at that. "I guess you're right. It's not as if she's turned to the dark side just because she's not talking to us as much anymore."

"What about hanging out with Malfoy?" asked Hermione worriedly. "That's suspicious."

"We'll talk to her about that," Ron said decisively. "That needs to be talked about."

"What about the big scary temper?" Harry asked teasingly. Ron looked at him, his face a picture of seriousness.

"It's worth the risk, mate. Worth the risk."

The trio waited for Ginny in the common room after dinner that night for hours. The room was almost completely emptied out when Ginny finally stumbled inside. Her hair was a mess, her face was makeupless, and her clothes were completely rumpled.

"Ginny," Hermione said with concern. "Where on earth have you been?"

"You look like hell," Ron supplied, standing as well to walk to his sister. Harry remained on the couch, watching the events unfold.

"I um. I went on a walk," Ginny murmured. "I'm fine."

"Your face is bruised," Ron said. He picked up her hands. "And your wrist looks broken. What the hell happened to you, Gin?"

"I fell," Ginny mumbled. "I was walking on the edge of the Forest and I tripped."

"Ginny, that's out of bounds! And it' s freezing out," Hermione said. "Let's get you cleaned up and maybe to the Hospital Wing."

"I don't need the Hospital Wing," Ginny insisted weakly. "I just need a shower and some sleep."

Harry noticed that underneath Ginny's normally shining eyes, there were dark bags. She looked thinner than her usual lithe little form; and not in a good way. She looked downright unhealthy, and he could see a certain kind of hectic fear in her brown eyes.

"Guys, I think you're overwhelming her," Harry said gently. "Go up and get some rest, Ginny."

She looked at him gratefully, tugging at the hem of her shirt before looking at the ground. "Thanks, Harry."

Ron and Hermione both turned to give him harsh glares, but he simply shrugged and waited for her to go up the stairs before speaking.

"We can't bombard her," he defended. "But something is definitely going on. We've got to figure out what."

"And we can't do that if you just let her go like that," Ron said, obviously frustrated. "This is just some sort of puzzle to you two, isn't it?"

"Ronald, she's my friend!" Hermione gasped, hurt. "I care about her."

Ron shook his head. "You two hardly talk."

"Maybe recently, yes. But all summer she was very close to me and she is my friend!" Hermione exclaimed with conviction.

"Well she certainly isn't Harry's," Ron spat. "And I don't want you two treating my sister like some sort of mystery that you want to solve. Whatever's going on with her, I will figure out."

"Ronald, we're not using her as some kind of adventure!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding wounded. "You're not the only one who cares about her."

"I know I don't always see eye to eye with her," Harry said slowly, "but I do care that something seems really seriously wrong with her."

"Only because you think it might have something to do with You-Know-Who."

"Ron, nobody said that!" Hermione yelled, obviously reaching her breaking point.

"I can just tell, okay?" Ron shouted. "Harry thinks she's dangerous. That's why he hates her so much."

"I don't hate her!" Harry shouted back. "And yes, she might be dangerous right now, to herself! That's what I'm worried about!"

"And that she might be in cahoots with the Death Eaters, huh? Is that what you want to find out so badly?"

"RON!" Hermione screamed. "Stop it! Why are we all fighting?"

"Because, I don't want my sister used as some sort of new conspiracy theory. She needs help."

"And we can help her, Ron," Hermione pleaded. "Please, just stop being so stubborn and see that we actually care for her."

"You hardly know her," Ron grumbled.

"And neither do you," Harry said, a little harshly. "She's been out of your life for years, Ron, and you're just starting to get to know her, just like us."

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his read hair. "You're right. Fine. We'll figure this out together. We'll talk to her in the morning. Tomorrow's a Saturday. Let's take her for a walk on the grounds and just...try and figure out what's wrong."

"Good," Hermione said primly. "Now that that's settled, I'm off to bed."

Harry yawned. "Me too. Night, guys."

Harry headed up the staircase, while Hermione faltered for a moment before turning to Ron and giving him a tender hug.

"It'll be okay, Ron. She'll be fine," Hermione whispered in his ear. "And I know you're just trying to protect her."

Ron blushed as she pulled back, looking at the floor as not to meet her eyes. "She's my sister, and I'm trying really hard to adjust to this new girl who took over her body, you know? And right when I started getting used to her, this happens, and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry for acting that way. I just want to keep her safe."

"It's sweet, Ron," Hermione said. She squeezed his hand gently and he looked at her now. She smiled at him and he was suddenly stunned by how pretty she looked in the dim firelight of the common room. She blushed faintly as his eyes roamed over her face. He took a step closer to her.

"Hermione," he said, his voice a little hoarse. Her brown eyes were wide as he began to lean in toward her.

"Hm?" she murmured, breathless.

Ron bit his lip, continuing to stare at her intently before suddenly crashing his lips on hers. It lasted less than ten seconds before he pulled back, flushed a deep burgundy. He mumbled a quick goodnight, followed by a stuttered apology, and ran back up the stairs.

Hermione was left in the common room alone, shell shocked.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find Ginny already gone. "Shoot," she mumbled, climbing out of bed and looking around Ginny's things curiously. As much as she hated to intrude on Ginny's personal space, she couldn't help herself. The redhead was getting shadier and shadier every day, and she seemed even less inclined to talk to them as each day wore on. If she wasn't going to talk to them about it, they would have to figure it out on their own.

Hermione found very little in Ginny's trunk, so she moved on to her nightstand, where she found several notes in the drawer.

_D-_

_I think there might be something wrong with the journal you gave me...is it meant to talk back? _

_-G _

_G-_

_There isn't anything wrong with it, it's supposed to be that way. Sort of like a friend. I figured you might appreciate the company. _

_-D_

_D-_

_Oh, well thank you! I just wasn't sure, so I figured I would ask you._

_-G _

"A talking diary?" Hermione mumbled before moving on to a different note.

_Draco, _

_Want to study with me in the library tonight? _

_-Ginny _

_Ginny-_

_What ?Already bored of the Golden Trio? And sure. I'll meet you there at seven. _

_-Draco _

_D-_

_Well, I'm not bored of them, but they seem bored of me. I guess I just don't really fit in with them, you know? It was different this summer. Now that we're back at school, they exclude me a lot._

_-G_

_G-_

_That's probably why they don't have any other friends. They never have. Don't beat yourself up over it. Besides, you have me. _

_-D _

"Oh God," Hermione whispered, feeling sick. They had been pushing Ginny away without realizing it, hadn't they? Hermione had tried her best to spend equal time with Ginny as she did with the boys, but she was realizing, now that it was written in plain black and white, that the three of them had managed to leave Ginny completely vulnerable to Draco's advances. She wasn't entirely sure what it was that Draco wanted from Ginny, and if he was the one making her act this way or if it was just loneliness, but she was determined to find out. She snatched up the notes, along with a few others, and dashed down to meet Ron and Harry and discuss this new turn of events.

When she reached them, Ron was scanning the Great Hall for his sister, while Harry searched for Draco at the Slytherin table.

"I think I've found something," Hermione said, putting the notes on the table. Ron glanced up, his ears red, before continuing to look for Ginny. Hermione sighed as he would not look at her. "Really, Ronald, it could be important. Now I know I said we shouldn't look through her private things but-"

"Where did you get those?" Ron asked, now sounding angry.

"Her bedside table. Look, this is important."

Ron grumbled but said, "Go on then."

She explained to them what was in the first two notes before opening another one. Harry grabbed one as well.

Harry unfolded the slightly yellowed parchment, taking a bite of eggs as he did so.

_Ginny,_

_I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me? When the time comes that is. I figured I should ask you now, before all the others start lining up._

_Yours,_

_Draco _

_Draco,_

_I'm really sorry, but...there's somebody that I had in mind to go with. I doubt he'd even ask me, but I want to keep my options open just in case. Besides which, I was under the impression that you and I were simply friends. I'm terribly sorry if I gave you some sort of sign that I have feelings for you. You're really great, but I wouldn't dare do anything to muck up our friendship. I'm sorry. _

_Always,_

_Ginny _

_Ginny,_

_I assume that person is Potter, huh? I guess I should have known. Your whole family falls over him like fan girls. I'm sure they'll have you married off in no time. That is, if he'd ever be interested. You're right. He's not going to ask you. Just come with me. _

_-Draco_

_Draco-_

_As charming as that was, my answer is still no._

_-Ginny. _

Harry spat out his mouthful of eggs. "Malfoy asked your sister to Hogsmeade."

"WHAT?" Ron practically roared, drawing several stares.

"She said no," Harry followed up. "Only apparently she might...have a...maybe...a crush. On erm, me."

Hermione burst out laughing. "Oh, Harry, don't be ridiculous. Ginny hardly knows you at all. And to be honest, you've sort of been a prat to her for the most part. Her interest is minimal at best."

"Hey! I'm desireable," Harry protested. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Not to Ginny, you're not."

"Well, Malfoy said she liked me and she didn't deny it," Harry argued. Hermione rolled her eyes, taking the note from his hand and scanning it.

"Nor did she confirm. According to the note I've got, they had a falling out after that whole thing. He doesn't want to talk to her. She seems upset."

"Bloody git," Ron raged. "Asking my sister on a date. Hogsmeade isn't for weeks, anyhow. Hasn't even been announced yet."

"Malfoy's right though," Hermione said gently. "Loads of boys are going to be asking Ginny. You'd better get used to it."

"You ask her," Ron said suddenly, pointing his fork at Harry, who spluttered and blushed.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, you're my best mate. If she's got some sort of crush on you, I'd rather it be you than some complete prat like Malfoy."

"Ronald, it's Ginny's decision who she dates! And besides which, even if she did like Harry, which she doesn't, she wouldn't want him to date her just because you said so!"

"I don't want to date your sister, mate. I mean, no offense."

"What's wrong with my sister?"

Harry sighed. "That isn't what I meant, Ron. I just don't like her."

"Well why the hell not?"

"I just don't!" Harry exclaimed. "Bloody hell, Ron, why do you want me to date your sister so badly?"

"Because," Ron said in a tone that implied it was obvious, "I know you'd look out for her and I wouldn't have to worry about you hurting her. Her hurting you, maybe, but not her getting hurt."

"Well thanks," Harry said wryly.

"Can we just go find her?" Hermione said impatiently. "We need to have that talk." Both boys got up and followed her out to the grounds.


	9. Everyone Looks Up To You

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all headed out together in an attempt to find Ginny after breakfast.

"The grounds are huge," Ron complained as they left the castle. "It's going to take us forever to find her."

"How about we split up," Hermione suggested. "Maybe she'll feel less cornered that way, too. Then whoever finds her can casually lead her to meet up with the rest of us by the lake in half an hour. Deal?"

The boys nodded. It was decided that Harry would go toward Hagrid's hut, Ron toward the Forest, and Hermione toward the lake. Harry set off immediately, but Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him back as he attempted to walk toward the lake.

"Ron, we need to talk about this," Hermione said.

"About what?" Ron said dumbly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"About last night."

"Oh."

"Yes."

There was a long moment of silence, each of them looking anywhere but at each other. "I'm sorry about that."

"Did you...not want to?" Hermione asked, quietly. "I mean, it's okay if it was a mistake."

"I wanted to," Ron said quickly. "I really, really wanted to. But I just kind of sprung that on you without even knowing if you're interested in me that way, and you've been my best friend for so long, and then there's Harry, and this whole thing with Ginny, and it's all just-"

"I am interested in you that way, you silly git," Hermione giggled. "I have been since I was eleven years old. And it's about time you actually noticed me!"

"I've always noticed you," Ron mumbled, looking at his toes. Hermione giggled a little bit and grabbed his hand.

"So, you have feelings for me?" she asked outright. He nodded enthusiastically. "And I have feelings for you. So where does this leave us?"

Ron stepped shyly toward her and kissed her very gently on the mouth. "I suppose that leaves us at this part. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. He laughed joyously, stumbling back at the strength of her hug.

"We'll have to talk to Harry about this though," Ron said as she pulled back. She nodded, but a wide grin was still on her face. She kissed him on the cheek before dashing off shouting over her shoulder, "Now go look for your sister!"

Ron set off to look for Ginny with a new bounce in his step and a huge smile on his face.

Harry, meanwhile, was searching for Ginny, and his mind was reeling. He didn't believe what Hermione said about Ginny not liking him. Maybe that was why she stayed away from them now, because she was nervous? He certainly tended to try and stay away from Cho. As he made his way toward Hagrid's Hut, he pondered Ginny's actions toward him since he met her. She was certainly flirtier with him than other guys, he'd noticed. And although she had toned it down after their talk the first night back, Ginny was physically affectionate toward him and often complimented his body and looks. He couldn't help but wonder thought; what on earth would a girl like her want with a guy like him? He had almost no experience with girls, had a dark lord trying to kill him, and was simply an awkward, gangly boy who had lived in a cupboard for half of his life.

His thoughts were broken by a sudden spotting of familiar red tresses up ahead. "Ginny!" he called to her. She did not turn, and he figured she didn't hear him. He called her name again, louder this time, but she still did not turn.

When he finally reached her, she was sitting in front of the chicken coop, staring into it with her chin resting on her hands.

"Ginny?" he asked cautiously. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, thanks," she said monotonously. He noticed that her wrist was still black and blue and swollen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone sounding a little afraid. And he was. Her eyes were blank, completely so, and she was deathly pale. Her whole body seemed to tremble as she sat there, and he couldn't help but be a little afraid of the girl sitting beside him.

"I don't know," she answered, her voice still void of any emotion.

"Why don't you come with me? We could go on a walk and catch up. I haven't been seeing much of you lately."

Ginny suddenly let out a bark of humorless laughter that made Harry draw back for a moment. "As if you want to be."

"Of course I do. I mean, we do," he said. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea, after all.

She finally turned to face him, and he almost gasped at the scratches that littered her cheeks. "You three have each other. You don't need me."

"Ginny, we enjoy your company. We've missed you," Harry said encouragingly. "Now come on, let's go meet up with Ron and Hermione. I promise you, we all want to talk to you."

She looked at him wearily as he stood up and offered her his hand. She suddenly screwed her eyes shut, her face taking on a pained distortion. Her hands reached up to cover her face, and she rocked for a moment.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, his voice flooded with concern. He kneeled in front of her and pulled her hands from her face. "Ginny, open your eyes, what's going on?"

She opened them after a moment, slowly, and she suddenly looked better than she had before. Harry looked at her curiously as she panted.

"I just felt um, I felt faint," she supplied. Harry stood and helped her up. She tripped, her legs being as weak as they were, and Harry grabbed a hold of her waist. It felt alarmingly thin.

"Woah there," he said, righting her. His arm remained around her middle for a while longer. "When was the last time you ate, Ginny?"

She seemed to be thinking. "Oh, I don't know. I must have eaten at some point yesterday."

"We ought to take you to the kitchens, once we get your brother and Hermione."

"I'm not really hungry," she said, running a hand through her hair and wincing as it got stuck in a knot. "I should probably skip the hanging out and go clean myself up, huh?"

"No, no," Harry said quickly. "Come with us, then you can go shower."

She looked at him oddly before giving him a little smirk that filled him with relief. Ginny was still somewhere in there. "Someone's eager to spend time with me."

"You wish," he said sarcastically before wincing. If she did like him, that was kind of a mean thing to say...

"Oh, you know I do," she said in her husky voice, fixing him with her piercing gaze. He almost stopped in his tracks, but remembered to keep walking as he shook his head at her.

"Gin..."

"Sorry," she giggled. They soon reached the lake, where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Were they...holding hands?

"Hey," Harry greeted as they walked up behind his two best friends, who split apart as if they had been electrocuted.

"Hey," Ron replied, his voice an octave higher than usual. Hermione supplied with an awkward wave, and Harry and Ginny sat down.

"So I found Ginny," Harry said obviously. "She was down by the chicken coop."

"What were you doing there?" Ron asked his sister. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered. "Why were you two holding hands?"

Ron and Hermione both colored while Ginny grinned mischievously. They both stuttered excuses for a moment before Ginny giggled.

"Please just tell me that you two got it over with and snogged."

Harry turned to her in surprise. "What?"

"Oh come on, Harry," Ginny laughed. "You must have noticed, all the time you spend with these two. The sexual tension is practically suffocating."

Ron and Hermione both colored deeper while Harry seemed to process this information. "Are you two, uh.."

"Dating," Hermione said finally. "And yes."

"That is, if you're okay with it," Ron jumped in.

"Yeah," Harry said right away. "I want you two happy. As long as you promise that if you break up, we'll all still be friends."

"Of course we will," Ron and Hermione answered together. Ginny nodded with a little squeal and hugged both of them.

"Oh, I am so excited for you."

"Thank you," Hermione said shyly.

"So Gin, what have you been up to? Any guys? Like Malfoy?" Ron asked before Hermione whacked him on the arm.

Ginny sighed. "I knew this would come up eventually. I know I said I wouldn't hang out with him, but I really wanted to get to know him, and he gave me the nicest gift to make things easier on me here. But then he asked me out and I said no, and he won't talk to me anymore."

"It's for the best," Ron said firmly. "Let him be angry, Gin. You deserve better than Malfoy, as a friend or otherwise."

"Well thanks, Ron," Ginny said with a slight smile. "But he's different than you think."

Harry snorted. "I doubt that."

"He really is," Ginny protested. "He's sweet and funny and caring. He looks out for me."

"No, Ginny, we look out for you," Ron corrected. "Because we actually care about you. We're not trying to shag you or whatever other god awful ideas are in his head."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh please, he asked me on one date Ronald. I hope that once it's been a little longer, we'll be able to be friends again."

Hermione patted her leg. "Regardless, for now, this is for the best. We've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Ginny said, her face looking surprised but her voice sounding sincere. Hermione grinned.

"I've needed a girl around. Why don't you start sitting with us at meals and classes again? It's not that same without you."

"Really?" Ginny asked before realizing how hopeful she sounded. "I mean, I guess I could. If you really want me to."

"We do," Harry said. He reached out to squeeze her arm before deciding to awkwardly ruffle her hair instead.

_Smooth, Potter, _he thought to himself.

Ginny giggled and nudged him with her shoulder before suddenly falling half into his lap. She lay there, her head on his thighs, and closed her eyes, continuing to idly chat with Hermione. Harry looked up at Ron with wide eyes, who gave him two thumbs up. Hermione put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Harry glanced down at Ginny, who was rambling about Professor Umbridge and how absolutely unfair and incompetent she was. Even with a face full of scratches, she really was pretty. "I mean, the way she attacked you on the first day was awful. I can't believe she's going around pretending he isn't back and she's the one who's meant to teach us to protect ourselves. I mean, Merlin, this school is absolutely backward."

"I agree," Hermione said. "How are we meant to learn when we can't even pick up our wands in class?"

"Exactly. I think we ought to learn elsewhere," Ginny said. "You know, learn on our own."

"That would be a brilliant idea!" Hermione exclaimed. "We could get a whole group together."

"Who would teach it thought?" Harry asked, breaking himself from his thoughts of Ginny when she opened her eyes and caught him staring.

"Well," Hermione thought for a moment. "Harry, you would be the perfect person."

"What? Why me?"

"Because," Hermione said, "you've been able to do a Patronus charm for almost two years now. You're better at Defense than anyone else. And everyone respects you enough to listen and learn."

"Hermione, you know I hate that kind of thing."

"You're Harry Potter," Ron said. "Everyone looks up to you whether you like it or not. So why not teach them something? So that they can at least protect themselves."

"I agree," Ginny said from his lap. "I know you're uncomfortable with attention, but it would be really beneficial. To everybody."

Harry paused. "I guess. I'll think about it."

Ginny beamed, and Harry felt a sudden swell in his chest as the thought occurred to him that he would do just about anything to keep that smile on her face. Even teach other kids Defense.

"Umbridge has to be overthrown," Ginny said enthusiastically. "I mean, those educational decrees? It's rubbish."

"Absolutely," Ron agreed, grinning from ear to ear. It was nice to see his sister acting normal. He was holding his new girlfriend's hand, watching his sister come back into her own, and hopefully, in the process, capturing the heart of his best friend.

"I'll start making flyers of some kind," Hermione said. "It will have to be in secret, of course, because of Umbridge's club policy and all."

"If anyone can figure it out, you can," Ron said. Hermione grinned and kissed him. Harry cleared his throat and Ginny giggled.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny laughed, getting up and pulling him to his feet with her less injured hand. "Come with me to the hospital wing. I need to get this wrist wrapped up."

"That's probably a good idea," Harry agreed. She linked her arm through his and he let her, walking up to the castle with her. They made easy conversation, about anything and everything; it was the kind of pleasant talk that made Harry's stomach feel warm.

As they rounded toward the Hospital Wing, Harry suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching them. He looked around and saw Draco just around the corner, glaring at him icily. Harry smirked at him before moving his arm from being linked with Ginny's to put it around her slim little waist instead.

She looked up at him in surprise but smiled at his affection. "Thanks for taking care of me today, Harry."

Draco could obviously hear the conversation, judging by the look that passed over his face, so Harry smiled sincerely before saying, "Anytime, Ginny. I'll always be here for you. I know we got off on the wrong foot this summer, but I know you're trying really hard. And I just wanted to let you know that I've noticed and that I'm proud of you."

Ginny smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Harry."

As he opened the door of the Hospital Wing for her, Harry could have sworn her heard a loud curse and then the sound of someone kicking the wall. He grinned and followed her inside.


End file.
